Of Alpha's and Carnal Knowledge
by StardustIsMagic
Summary: Her tongue darted out, licking the corner of her lips before grazing her front teeth as she grinned, causing Stiles to change his assumption of her from crazy to confusing. She simply stood there, assessing him with a knowing grin, as if she already knew of him. Sizing him up almost, only reinforcing his uncomfortable nature. She was weird. Stiles/OC
1. Pencil Cases and Tattoos

Stationary shopping. That sentence alone was so unbelievably depressing that no student ever really wanted to address it, because it meant the beginning of school was approaching, that your summer was over and done with. Whether you had spent it socialising with your friends or holed up in your room blogging and playing computer games but it still meant you were in your own comfortable environment. No rules or homework, no early starts or late detentions. It was freedom.

So when every teenager headed down to the closest Walmart to purchase their new pencil cases stocked with biro pens and rulers, it was done with a certain amount of reluctance, unless you were a swat of course, because then you were just giddy about the entire thing. Which Stiles still failed to understand, as he was so clearly in the former of that category, and left alone with it as Scott had annoyingly decided to readjust his school attitude come this year, and had begrudgingly made the trip on his own weeks before their return to school.

He had forgotten what had even led him to that current train of thought, blinking several times before he had returned back to his senses.

"Wh-what?!"

The statement was greeted with a risen and perfectly plucked brow, a corner of the female's lips tinting up in amusement, beginning to form a smirk. That was it; hot girl, extremely hot girl, standing there before him and actually acknowledging his existence, something that was generally not an occurrence for said boy.

"You deaf? I said you dropped your … Avengers pencil case."

Her voice wavered as she took her time to actually look at the object in her small hand, and Stiles only just noticed the distinct foreign voice. She was British. Why he found that so attractive? He couldn't explain. Light brown eyes looking to him expectantly, enjoying his inability to talk, as if she had expected so.

Stiles' own gaze flickered to the pencil case, flying right past it and taking in her appearance, legs bare despite the ridiculous weather of Beacon Hills, light brown skin appearing soft to the touch, the fabric of her denim shorts slightly torn and a plain black baggy tank tucked in it. He blinked as he attempted to collect his jumbled thoughts, now was definitely not the time to check her out.

"You gonna take it then? Or is it now safe to assume that I can keep it for myself."

"N-no I'll take it back! Thanks!"

He grabbed the object with his free hand, the other occupied with other educational products, and she seemed unaffected by his stammering, in fact she seemed to become more amused by the minute. She shrugged her shoulders nonchalantly, long black hair falling over her shoulders as she folded her arms. She took in his slouched stance, and fidgety mannerisms, dark green plaid shirt and grown out brown hair, seeming to stick in all directions of its own accord. She found it cute.

"I like Justice League more anyway." watching as his gaze flickered back to her face, voice slightly higher in pitch.

"…You know what Justice League is?"

"Doesn't everybody? Smallville was pretty popular on the telly'." Her tone was flat, as if now bored, yet her smirk begged to differ. Stiles had decided that she was crazy.

"Well yeah, bu- but I just thought that you know … normal people didn't watch that stuff?"

His statement became a question, and he gritted his teeth, currently pondering whether throwing himself down a well would be a far less excruciating ordeal. She let out a short chuckle, full lips breaking out into a smile and revealing a set of white teeth.

"You saying you're not normal?"

"I don't know what I was saying," Stiles grumbled as his gaze flickered to his sneakers in embarrassment, "Ignore me; I tend to have no filter."

"Yes, I can see that." Her tongue darted out, licking the corner of her lips before grazing her front teeth as she grinned, causing Stiles to change his assumption of her from crazy to confusing.

The both of them stood in silence for a moment longer, Stiles' gaze attempting to focus on anything but _her_, clearing his throat awkwardly ever few moments, while she simply stood there, assessing him with a knowing grin, as if she already knew of him. Sizing him up almost, only reinforcing his uncomfortable nature. She was weird.

There was another long pause before she spoke again, "I'll see you around." Leaving him no time to reply she skirted around him and down the aisle, his mouth slightly agape at the entire ordeal, confusion and irritation at his lack of smoothness increasing. Her tone had irked him slightly; she had said it in a way that guaranteed she would see him again, promising even.

Beacon Hills was a small town, and he knew for a fact she was not a regular resident, in fact he found himself wondering if he had hallucinated the entire conversation.

"Red Bull. I need some Red Bull."

* * *

"You sure you wanna do this?"

"Yes, positive!" Scott replied impatiently, hearing the same question repeatedly since Stiles had arrived to pick him up, he had spent weeks on end decided whether he was sure, and Stiles habit of repeating himself had begun to grate on him, "Now drive!"

"Cause, you know … you don't have to get it done now, there's still loads of time to pick out a tattoo." Stiles continued, oblivious to Scott's growing irritation as he started the keep, the sky beginning to darken as he drove out of the McCall's drive way. "Your mom's name in Latin, some inspirational quote that you've never actually lived by …. Or go with something really original like a butterfly!"

"Funny." Scott drawled, rolling his eyes as he rested his head back against the seat, "I haven't just decided this on a whim, I've been thinking about it for a while. Now just feels like the right time."

A moment of silence played as Stiles fiddled with the radio, one hand remaining on the steering wheel, looking to Scott as he spoke up once more.

"Did your Dad end up forcing you out of your room and stop procrastinating long enough to get your stuff for school?"

"Took some screaming on my part, and some dragging on his but you know," he shrugged his shoulders non-committedly, eyes remaining on the road, "we got there in the end … even managed a close encounter with a ridiculously hot, but psychotic girl while I was at Walmart."

"Still trying to figure out which part of that is true," Scott remarked amusedly, "think I'll go with the beginning."

"No really!" Stiles' voice rose in tone slightly, "She was all like 'you dropped your Avengers pencil case' and 'I like Justice League' better!"

"And because of those two statements she's psychotic?"

"I haven't finished yet!" Scott rolled his eyes, but remained silent as Stiles continued, "It was the way she was grinning like, I dunno, like she _knew _something and her eyes were like some lion about to pounce on its prey."

"I think you've been spending too much time in your room, Stiles."

"Whatever, I know what I saw," he waved of Scott dismissively, turning away from him, "she was hot man, and I mean 'belongs in a 2 Chainz music video' hot."

"Since when did you listen to 2 Chainz?!" Scott's voice was sceptical, chuckling softly at Stiles' expression and retort.

"I'll have you know that I can be quite diverse with my music taste," he paused, "when it's extremely late and I'm too lazy to turn off MTV."

Both boys erupted into quite laughter, Scott shaking his head and they neared the centre of town.

* * *

**I know I know I really shouldn't be starting up another story, but this wouldn't leave me alone and I was surprised no one had thought of this earlier, but yes what I'm dreading most is if I get Stiles' characterisation wrong so please let me know. The feedback would be extremely helpful, I'll be starting from season 3 onwards. I hope you enjoyed this because I was freaking a bit, thank you! **


	2. Crazy Birds

Maia's foot tapped on the sidewalk impatiently, the twins had a habit of being late, some ideology about more people stopping and staring at you when you were, that you caught people's attention and left your mark. She didn't have to turn up late in order to make an impression, her intimidating persona and sly grin did that perfectly well, and it was proved just the night before.

More importantly the entire point of their enrolment was to behave inconspicuously and blend in, actually become a student and to fit in as much as possible.

She ran a hand through her hair, the curls loose and fanning out around her shoulders, similar attire to the day before; being one for extreme laziness she had simply changed her shirt, adorning the face of Johnny Depp. She liked Johnny Depp. Her feet kicked at the bike rack, beat up old vans taking no damage, and humming to herself as she saw cars and bikes begin to filter in.

A grin adorned her face as she caught two distinct motorcycles in the distance, the sound of the motors reaching her ears perfectly, both vehicles identical like their owners as they neared her.

"I understand that your toy bikes and leather jackets have the ability to make girls' knickers soak," she commented as they climbed off in perfect formation, helmets being pulled off, "but at least try not to make me wait too long while doing so."

"Good morning to you too."

Ethan's tone was light, small smile present on his lips and eyes dancing with amusement as his twin rolled his eyes. It was easy to tell them apart after spending an extensive amount of time with them, their mannerisms were completely different. Ethan had an aura of relaxation surrounding him, slightly more playful in nature while Aiden preferred the brooding approach, but even he eased up a little when in a comfortable situation.

The first time Maia had come across the twins she had found them to be a bit pathetic, but not far off from how she once was, other than her the twins were the only other two who had actually been Omega's.

Deucalion had saved them all in that sense, it wasn't anything she ever wanted to go back to, the feeling of finally being in control of her own path was one she fully intended on never letting go. She didn't take them under her wing per say, she had more or less annoyingly stuck to their side from day one and hadn't left.

"You look pretty rough," she commented dryly towards Aiden, though the small hint of softness was present to him, "how pissed was Deucalion that you lost the Beta?"

"Some bitch was helping him," he growled out, moving past Maia as he headed towards the main steps, "we'll get them both next time."

"He's a little butt hurt 'cause she knocked us out." Ethan drawled out, following after his brother as she fell into step with him, the both of them heard another low growl, earning nothing but small sniggers in return.

"Alright," she clapped her hands together, rubbing them dramatically before turning away from them and heading towards the stone steps, "day one of secondary- sorry, _high_school for you Americans. Let's do this."

* * *

"Ahh!" Stiles reeled back upon closing his locker, the face greeting it behind him taking him off guard and causing him to yelp slightly in a voice far from masculine. "It's you!"

"It's me." The mixed race girl titled a corner of lips up, watching as one of Stiles' hands waved about frantically as he motioned in her direction.

"It's you."

"Me." She repeated once more, this time a little slower as if he needed to process her words.

"...You...?" He finally said once more, uncertainly and unsure of whether he was hallucinating again.

"Yes, me."

"Justice League girl!"

He snapped his fingers, somewhat proud of himself for the smart nickname. She was exactly how he remembered her, denim shorts and plain shirt, this one sporting the face of a young Johnny Depp. Maia raised a brow as his newfound name for her, snorting a little before she spoke, teasing tone.

"Wow, the girls must eat that stuff right up. Real pro."

Stiles' cheeks flushed pink at her clear jab, embarrassment seeping in as he stuttered for a decent reply. If there was a God up above, watching this exchange, Stiles was sure that he held a personal vendetta against him for simply standing by and watching him crumble in front of a girl so attractive. Instead of throwing out a laughable comeback, he resorted to changing the subject, deflecting had always been his best trait.

"Y-you go here?"

"I enrolled this morning, Avengers boy."

He did a double take a she begun to smirk. Crazy, definitely crazy, probably the time to lock up cheating ex-boyfriends in the boot of her car with an onslaught of torture planned out for them. Hadn't she been insulting his use of comic nicknames for her a second before? How anyone could understand women was a mystery to him.

"Are you always so ... uptight?"

"W-what?! I'm not uptight! Nope!" He leaned against his locker feigning casualness, almost slipping before pulling himself upright once more, "Nothing to be uptight about! Just standing here, talking you, getting my books, thinking about world peace and the conflict in Syria" His gaze moved passed her and towards the clock at the end of the hall. "Andddddd I'm late for English class!"

He swivelled away, darting down the opposite end of the hall and away from Maia, she found herself chuckling softly before folding her arms and turning away. He skidded to a halt at the end of the hall, turning back around frantically.

"Hey! I didn't catch your … name." His voice faltered mid-sentence as he realised she was already gone, almost as if she were never there to begin with.

Stiles ran both hands through his hair in a stressful manor; voice strained and in a high pitched voice as he continued his way to class.

"I'm going fucking crazy!"

* * *

You didn't have to be in a particular clique, or actually have a group of friends to hear about the schools gossip. Not in this case anyway. The load chattering could be heard from a mile off, even without Maia's supernatural hearing, the hallway of lockers had become the main base for the day's biggest incident.

A bunch of psychotic birds had reportedly flown into a class window and broken through, all of them dead, and she had to admit it was interesting to hear. From what she had gathered it had occurred in the jumpy boy's English class; Stiles, which he had frantically stated he was late for. She grinned to herself amusedly, he had to be by far the most melodramatic and amusing boy she had come across.

"It sounds like something that would happen in 'Carrie'!"

"I heard that when the birds broke through the window they started _attacking_ the teacher and students!"

"This is that whole Mountain Lion attack all over again."

She listened quietly, eyes staring absentmindedly into her locker, as the girls beside her continued on, though she could hardly compare a bunch of deranged birds to a murderous Cougar. Her sense of smell picked up on Ethan's scent almost instantly, and waited patiently as he zoned in on her by her locker, she resisted the urge to make a crude comment, practically feeling the tenseness in his posture.

Looking up at him as she closed her locker shut, her body became on high alert, eyes looking to him questioningly, only Ethan wasn't looking back at her and instead across the hall.

"She's here." He whispered heatedly, not needing to explain further on whom he was referring to.

Maia turned away from him, eyes scanning the crowd of teens until falling on a pair of dark brown eyes, her own narrowed, practically feeling the threat radiating off of the young girl. Black hair, bagging clothing, in fact she looked pretty exhausted, easy to take down if necessary. She stood on the opposite end of the hall, leaning against a locker, her own stare hard and challenging.

"Don't do anything reckless," she mumbled, "we wait it out and hunt her down later, when this place is empty."

"Deucalion's already on his way, he wants to take her down."

She nodded, though both of their gazes hadn't left the brown skinned girl.

"Where's Aiden?"

"The other side of the hall, waiting for her. We're gonna corner her in the changing rooms."

"Now?"

There was a pause of silence from Ethan, and in that pause two more familiar scents filtered through their noses. The sensation of he Alpha form begun rushing through her veins, all the pieces forming together to create an unstoppable force. Kali and Ennis.

"Now."

* * *

**Hey! Sorry this took so long, I've been trying to work out the kinks and blank pieces of where I can add in Maia into certain scenes and to create her own and whatnot, also the fact that I work on the characterisation of stiles for a large amount of time, and want their scenes to be both perfect and true to his character.**

**There will definitely be more of him as the story continues in the next few chapters, I hope you enjoy it and understand Maia's role in all of this now, it's very different to what I've done in the past. Thank you sooooooo much to Jaiime95, Female whovia, Peicesintheirgames (love you immensely) lenie954, xxbriannaxx and tarafina! I'm glad you all enjoyed the opening so much!**

**Until next time!**


End file.
